My Best Friends Brother
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: A Cy story based on the song 'My best friends brother' By the one and only Victoria Justice! Ty starts flirting with CeCe and she don't know how to react. She 'likes' him too. What will Rocky think?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cy**_

**A Cy story based on the song 'My best friends brother' By the one and only Victoria Justice! Ty starts flirting with Cece and she don't know how to react. She 'likes' him too. What will Rocky think?**

**XXXXXXCece's POVXXXXX**

I called Rocky up when I knew he was home. I jumped out of my skin when he picked up the phone.

"Hey Cece what's up" Came Ty's happy voice.

"_Errm_ _uh_ Hey, I was calling for Rocky..." I say nervously.

"_Haha_ I thought you were calling for my mom. _Oh_ and she knew you'd be calling so she told me to tell you..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"What?" I ask happily. I just love talking to Ty. He's **so** much fun!

"She wants you to come over!" Was his reply with **way** to much enthusiasm.

"Ty, I expected a tad more than that with the enthusiasm you just had!" I say laughing my butt off. we've actually become rather good friends since Rocky started dating Deuce.

_**FLASHBACK TIME!**_

I sat on the bench crying cause Rocky couldn't hang out today. I know your probably thinking "why is she so sad cause her friend can't hang out that day!" Me and Rocky were going to go get our nails done and have a girls day, but Deuce got reservations for a 4 star restaurant and she "just had to go" I love Deuce and Rocky together or as I like to call the "Drocky" or "Reuce" and I'm happy for her, really I am, but I miss my Best friend...

"Yo Cece what's wrong?" Ty asks concerned. _Awwwww_ he's concerned for me that's so sweet!

"I miss Rocky. She's always with Deuce now and I never see her anymore!" I sobbed out.

"You can hang out with me if you want. I hate to say it but I miss Deuce. He **was** the closest thing to a best friend that I had..." Ty says sadly.

"Really?" I ask hope written all over my face. I am kind of worried this is just some kind of prank.

"Of course. I need a new best friend, but on 1 condition!" Ty exclaims. I think he was hopeful to. I better be able to meet his 1 condition.

"Anything!" I say hopeful.

"No make-overs..." He says making me burst out laughing something I haden't done in days.

"Thanks..." I say sweetly.

"For what?" He asks confused.

"Making me laugh I haven't laughed in a while." I say kindly. I was actually being nice to someone! **Wow** maybe not hanging out with Rocky is a good thing. Yet I **still** miss her! I mean Ty would be a great boyfriend and all... Wait did I just say boyfriend? Uh oh...

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And from there he's been my great friend and the love of my life. Though Rocky and I made up the next week she said she "missed our girl talks", but me and Ty still have a strong friendship... Freindship that's as far as he wants to go... Right?

"I know just get Yo butt over here and stop laughing it off!" Ty exclaims tantingly.

"How did you know I was laughing my butt off?" I say in my best mystery voice.

"I got my ways..." He says matching my voice then laughing.

I walk over there threw the window.

"Hey." I greet Rocky casually.

"Hey." She says back casually also.

"_Oh_ hey Cece, could you go get us some drinks from my fridge please?" She says politely. Ugh I hate it when people are polite...

"Sure, but are you sure you don't want me to get it from your microwave?

"Just get the drinks!"

As I walk into her kitchen I see something that I like or someone with a bunch of his friends... Is he looking at me? _Ugh_ should I smile at him or run into the kitchen? I'm gonna go with smile. I don't know what I'm thinking!

I smile at him and wave and he waves me over. Should I ask him out to watch movies this weekend?

"Hey." I say nicely since I don't know anybody here but Ty and Deuce.

"Hey Ce whatcha doin?" Ty asks me using his nickname for me as I walk over.

"_Ehhhh_ nothing much just getting Rocky and I something to drink." I say still being nice. When and if they get to know me I will show my true colors.

"Cool You might wanna go get them cause when she is thirsty she can hit... Hard... I say speaking from experience..." Ty says squinting earning a laugh from me.

"_Haha_ kay bye." I say walking away.

Ty simply... Winks at me... Wait winks? I thought you wink when you flirt... Huh must have not seen him right...

I really hope I can get him alone when Rocky goes to sleep. We stay up late and talk to eachother everytime we have a sleepover. I just **don't** I repeat **don't** want her to know...

Yeah, my best friends brother is **sooooo** the one for me!  
>He's an awsome dancer and he's 5 foot 8 he's perfect for me!<br>I don't want to, but I want cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
>Hey he is my bfb! That stands for best friends brother... Why can't it just be bf?<br>Maybe I'm his type I might be...

_**~The Next Day~**_

"Hey Ce!" Ty yells over at me. We are at Shake It Up! Chicago and I'm about to do a dance with a new member nobodys ever met before! And it'll be the tango! What fun!

"_Oh_ hey Ty!" I greet happily.

"Ya know what Cece?" Ty asks me while leaning up against the wall all flirty like.

"What?" I say cheekily. Are we flirting?

"That dress makes you look hotter than usual." He exclaims. I felt an insane amount of heat on my cheeks. Okay it is official we are most defanatly flirting! That means he likes me enough to flirt!

"Why thank you. Your not lookin' to bad yourself there..." I say tugging on his ironed jacket.

"Hi Cece!" Rocky exclaims exited. Did I mention the fact that she gets to "train" a "random" person to dance and that random person happens to be Deuce. _Oh_ and Deuce is with her now possibly watching Ty and I flirt...

"_Uh_ H- hey Rocky..." Ty stutters. **Wow** he's actually stuttering. I would too if my sister caught me flirting with her BFF!

"_Uh_ hey Ty why are you so nervous?... What did you do this time?" She asks accusingly.

"He didn't do anything..." I say laughing. They leave upon hearing that.

"So where were we?" He says his lips a mear 4 inches from my own!

"Cecelia Jones to the stage in 10!" A voice over the speaker calls. Dang it I'm pretty sure he was going to kiss me!

"Stupid announcer..." I mutter.

I really don't want Rocky to know her brother is the one for me... I wonder if she knows he's 5 foot 8? He's my bfb I guess...

If he's gonna let me walk away I guess I will. I start to but am stopped by Rocky grabbing my wrist.

"What is that look on your face Cece? Do you like Ty?" Rocky asks me hope in her eyes. Hope?... Why would she WANT me to date Ty... he's her **brother**!

"What look? And of course I like Ty he's my best guy friend!" I say, but I was nervous and I'm pretty sure you could tell...

"The look of I'm **sooooooo** in love on your face. It's okay if you like Ty. He obviously likes you back." She paused when I looked at her funny.

"That's right I heard the flirting!" She finishes laughing.

"You would really be okay with it?" I ask cautiously.

"It might be kind of weird seeing you guys make-out on my couch... But I **am** dating his best friend and have deep feelings for him so why can't he date mine and have deep feelings for her?"She says and she **actually** made sense... That's rare...

"He's such a dream! I wish you weren't related!" I blurt out then blush realizing who I just told that to...

She has a look of 'I'm major disturbed but I love you as a sis so go on' Face on.

"Cece, it don't matter if we're related just as long as you guys really like eachother." She says matter of factly.

"Hey did you know he's 5 foot 8?" I ask her and she starts laughing.

"Hey I just wanted to know!" I say embarressed.

"I know..." She says while patting me on the back.

"He's also my bfb ya know?" I say then she gives me a questioning look.

"Best friends brother." I finish making her understand.

"Ce, can I talk to you?" Ty asks me unsure.

"Of course..." I say nervously then Rocky gives me a nudge to go with him.

"I have someting to tell you!" We both say at the same time.

"You first!" We say at the same time again.

"I like you!" We both say at the same time yet again but it didn't matter cause he just said he likes me!

"You like me?" I ask exitedly hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes I really do." He says blushing.

"I like you too..." I say with a sheepish look on my face.

We were about to kiss when,

"Tyler Blue and Cecelia Jones to the stage for your tango!" The announcer says this time calling both our names. I look at him with so much joy plastered on my face.

"Your gonna be on the show?" I ask him happily. He answers with a nod.

"Yay." I simply say exitedly.

"Shall we go?" He asks me.

"We shall." I reply.

We danced the tango "perfect" if I do say so myself.

"You did so great!" Rocky exclaims to us.

"Thanks." Was Ty's simple response.

"Thank you!" I squeal giving her a bear hug.

"Cece, is he your BFB or your BF?" Rocky asks me causiously.

"Both!" I exclaim then we all walk out. Ty's arm draped around me and Deuce's around Rocky.

As we are walking past Gunther and Tinka, Tinka's phone goes off and plays "my best frinds brother" Wow does that song fit me and Ty!

**End**

**Did ya like it? It took forever! I love this couple they are so cute together! And the song fits them like perfectly! I really hope you liked it!**

**No Flames PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I was wondering if ya'll would want me to do a story about Rocky and Deuce before this happend?**

**Would you want me to do that?**

**Or perhaps a sequel?**

**How about both?**

**Hope you liked it do you want me to make it a multi chapter or a sequel?**


End file.
